Mirror's Memorial Day
by Yuki Neco
Summary: The Mirror Card goes out with Touya in place of Sakura who is out in her mystic activity. She feels the big brother's kindness, developing her romantic feelings toward him.


**Mirror's Memorial Day**

by **Yuki Neco**

On one Saturday night, Sakura Kinomoto was reading a magazine, and Kero was eating a pudding, when her cell phone rang. "Sakura, the phone," said Kero. Sakura picked up the phone and answered, "Hello, uh... could it be..." The call was from Eriol Hiiragizawa back in England, who said on the phone, "Yes, Sakura. Actually, I just remembered one thing I forgot to tell you."  
"What is it?" asked Sakura, "There could be another Clow Card, couldn't there?"  
"No. You've discovered all the cards when you sealed the Void Card," replied Eriol.  
"Then what?"  
"I just calculated some magical equation," Eriol continued, "Applying that equation to the date and year when Clow Reed died, I found the answer implying that some mysterious aura will arise tomorrow where Clow Reed died. I don't think the aura will be so powerful, but you should beware."  
"The place where Clow Reed died—in the amusement park, you mean, where your house just existed?" Sakura asked Eriol.  
"Yes, that's right. I presume you can handle it, because the aura won't be so powerful to you," Eriol gently answered, "But be careful. Tomorrow is the day of a new moon—the day when the sun and the moon are in the same direction."  
"I can handle it?" Sakura is a little confused, "How can I... Eriol? Hoe? He hung up..."  
"Oh, boy. That sounds like the way Clow Reed did," Kero commented, "He was a real egoist. And anyway, what are you going to do tomorrow?"  
"Hmm, I guess I should go to the amusement park to watch the aura," Sakura said in a determined look. But as she sat down on her bed, she remembers something and uttered, "What should I do? I forgot it! I've got to go shopping with Touya!"

Next morning, Touya was calling Sakura from dawnstairs, "Aren't you going shopping? Quick!"  
Sakura runs downstairs, "Sorry. I'm late."  
"_Osoyou_! Hey, why are you always so late, _kaijuu_?" Touya picked on Sakura as usual.  
When she showed up to Touya, he looked a little puzzled, "Hey, you again?"  
"What?" Sakura freezed for a moment.  
"We meet again. So, I see Sakura is already out someplace," Touya said softly.  
In fact, it wasn't Sakura who just showed up, but the Mirror Card pretending to be Sakura. "Umm," mumbled Mirror.  
"Never mind. I know she's got something important to do, hasn't she?" Touya smiled at Mirror, "OK, I'm supposed not to know of her activities. If she knew I know that, she'd be in trouble, right?"  
"Yeah, kind of," Mirror mumbled.  
"OK. Why don't we go shopping? Mmm?" Touya said to Mirror. "S-sounds great!" Mirror left the house with Touya for shopping.

A couple of hours later, Touya was carrying armful of shopping bags in a department store, when Mirror offered, "Let me carry some of those. That's too much to carry all by alone."  
"Hmm, I'm fine," he said with a smile, "but all you have to do is to open the door for me."  
"Uh, sure." she trots about ten feet ahead, and opened the door to let him out.  
"Thanks a lot," Touya said to Mirror, "We got through with all the shopping list earlier than I expected, just because of your help. Wanna stop at some place for something to eat? Let me buy you some snack as the sign of appreciation."  
"Oh, you don't have to," said Mirror modestly. "Hmm, don't be so modest. I know the coffee shop over there, they have good chocolate cake."

In the coffee shop, Touya talked to Mirror, "This just reminds me of that Christmas, when you were being Sakura just like now and you and I bought a wallet for my dad. Thanks for being always nice to Sakura, supporting her spiritual activities."  
Mirror blushed at Touya's gratitude, but she mentioned, "No. I've been wanting to say this but, I deeply regret for the way I did a job on you to harm you when we first met. I do apologize."  
"Come on, don't blame yourself like that," Touya gently calmed her down, "I understand you had to do such a thing, it couldn't be helped. But now you're quite different. And I'm honestly thankful to you for coming to Sakura's aid."  
"You're very sweet," Mirror commented, "I know you really cherish your sister. I've known it since I first met you."  
"You may be right. To speak more exactly, I don't want to let it happen that Sakura would feel as deep a grief as that," Touya's eyes became deepened.  
"As that?" she repeated his words.  
"That was when I was a fourth grader, Mom died from illness," Touya began to speak in a deep voice, "I still needed my mom, so I was in a deep sorrow."  
"Yeah, I know how you felt," she sympathized with him, "Losing the one you most love is so painful, beyond my description..."  
"Oh, I see you lost your former master dead, a long time ago. That's why you know how painful it is," Touya continues, "Mom's death was a grave tragedy in my family, especially to Sakura. She was still three, she didn't understand what death was. Sometimes, ignorance could be too cruel. She was looking for Mom, asking me when she'd ever return home, never gave up. She was crying her heart out and kept looking for Mom. She didn't know how to give up, all because she didn't understand our mom was dead. I couldn't bear to look at her. I don't want to see her in sorrow like that."  
"I see you really love your sister," Mirror said and dropped her head.  
Touya found tears dropping from Mirrors eyes, then said, "Sorry if I made you recall your bitter memory."  
"Never mind, it's not that," Mirror replied.

Out of the coffee shop, Touya and Mirror are walking in Tomoeda shopping district. Mirror kept looking below not to say a word, but she was thinking to her self, "Although I'm a Clow Card, I happened to fall in love with a man for his warmhearted gentleness. It might be an impossible loving emotion... and besides he really loves his sister."  
The moment Touya was about to talk to her with a sympathy, a voice came across from behind them, saying, "Hey, there. You've got to stop here. The girl you're with is..."  
Touya looked back, and then he saw a fortuneteller who was looking into Mirror with a suspicious look. "Oh, no, she's that infamous crazy fortuneteller. People say her fortunetelling is lame," he said to himself.  
"Hey, are you talking to me and my sister?" Touya provoked the fortuneteller, then she said, "Are you kidding! This can't be your sister. She looks nothing else than some evil spirit."  
"Oh, shoot..." Touya grumbled, put his left arm though all his shopping bag, grasped Mirror by the left hand, and run. "Aw!" Mirror screeched with a surprise.  
"Hey, do you run fast?" Touya asked Mirror, then she replied, "Yes, a little faster than an ordinary human being." "OK, let's make a run for it." "Sure!" Touya and Mirror ran away from the dubious fortuneteller hand in hand. "Come back! You're gonna be possessed!" the fortuneteller yelled from far behind.  
"Hmm, I see she has some sense of spiritual kind, though her fortunetelling is pretty lame," Touya said to himself when dashing though the street together with Mirror.

Weaving throughout streets and avenues, Touya and Mirror succeeded in getting out of the sight of the dubious fortuneteller. "Hunh, seems like we've escaped," Touya said panting.  
"Seems so," Mirror agreed.  
"That fishy fortuneteller made me run such a distance, even though in my holiday!" Touya was whining.  
"Heh heh, I'm a little tired, too," Mirror smiled when she was looking at Touya.  
"But, you run really fast. Amazing," Touya commented, and then Mirror said, "But my heart is beating hard."  
"Oh!" Touya widened his eyes open.  
"What's wrong?" asked Mirror.  
"This is the first time I see you smile like that," Touya said so, and then in a second, Mirror blushed.  
"Well, anyway," Touya continues, "I want you to help Sakura as ever, when she needs your help. By the way, thank you for everything today. I had a good time with you. I hope someday we'll meet again, right?"  
"Yes! I hope so," Mirror smiled at him.

Later on that evening, Mirror was waiting in Sakura's room for her master to come back. Then there's a knock on the window. Mirror rolled up the shade on the window to see Sakura and Kero back outside the window, so she opened the window to let them in. "Welcome home," Mirror said to Sakura.  
"Hauuu, I made it," Sakura reported her activity, "As Eriol told me last night, a strange aura came out in the amusement park, and I didn't know what to do at first. But Tomoyo advised me that Clow Reed might want to see the Cards in a good shape, so I used each Card little by little. Then the mysterious aura faded out. And when I finally had the Flower Card pour petals for Clow Reed, the aura completely went out."  
"I'm glad to hear that," Mirror smiled at Sakura, "When it comes to me, your brother was pleased because we were through with the shopping list earlier than was expected."  
"Thank you for being me, Mirror," Sakura thanked and smiled at Mirror.  
"And," Mirror continues, "I had a fairly good time today along with Touya. I'll be ready to be you whenever you want me to. Then, I'll return to my true form." Mirror turns back into a card.

Sakura's cell phone rang, and Sakura answers, "Hello, Eriol? You were mean to hang up when I was still talking!" Sakura kind of complained.  
"Sorry, but I didn't mean it. It was that Ruby Moon tripped on the telephone wire, and disconnected," Eriol faked the reason just as usual.  
"Anyway," Eriol continues, "You successfully calmed down the mysterious aura, didn't you?"  
"Hey, how did you know?" Sakura asked.  
"Just a feeling," Eriol replies plainly, "because the Cards are originally my kids. By the way, I also see all the Cards rely on you, Sakura. You're the perfect master of the Cards."  
"Thank you, Eriol," Sakura blushed.  
"Especially, the Card you released early in the morning had a very good time today, and she feels grateful for that to you, Sakura. That's because your brother is as warmhearted as you are." Eriol added.  
Sakura feels a little puzzled at this statement, "_Hoe_?"

_Fin_.


End file.
